Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of medicine, and particularly relates to the application of fluoxetine in the treatment of depigmentation diseases.
Background
Skin depigmentation disease is a class of common acquired hypopigmentative skin disease caused by the deficiency of skin melanocytes or the reduction and impairment of melanin synthesis function. For example, leukotrichia is a common depigmentation disease involving a wide range of people. Vitiligo is another skin depigmentation disease is vitiligo, which can be further categorized as non-segmental vitiligo (NSV) and segmental vitiligo. Vitiligo occurs throughout the world and can involve all nations, which seriously affects the patient's normal life. Currently, depigmentation skin disease is still difficult to treat and has a high relapse rate. However, the effect of the existing drugs themselves for increasing pigment on promoting pigment synthesis is not significant, and the externally applied topical drugs (e.g., Psoralen) for increasing pigment commonly used in clinic are often difficult to effectively play the role and have photosensitivity. Therefore, there is an increasingly urgent demand for the development of therapeutic drug having definite efficacy.
Fluoxetine, with a chemical name of N-methyl-γ-[4-(trifluoromethyl)phenoxy] phenylpropylamine, and what is used in clinic is fluoxetine hydrochloride, with a trade name of prozac (Prozac®), which is developed by U.S. Eli Lilly and Company, firstly marketed in 1987 in the United States, successively applied in England, France, Germany, Japan, and other countries, and registered in China in 1996 (X960445). Its molecular formula is C17H18F3NO.HCl and has a molecular weight of 345.79; and its hydrochloride is a white crystal and its melting point is 179° C. to 182° C. (decomposed).
The main pharmacological effect of fluoxetine lies in that it selectively inhibits the reuptake of 5-serotonin by the presynaptic membrane of the central nervous system. Therefore, it is also called as selective 5-serotonin reuptake inhibitor. Fluoxetine is well absorbed after being orally administrated, and its absorption is not affected by foods. Its blood concentration reaches a peak 6 to 8 h after taking, and the half-life of its active metabolite norfluoxetine is 7 to 10 d. Renal excretion is the main route of elimination: about 80% of the drug is excreted in the urine and 15% of the drug is excreted in the stool. Fluoxetine is substantially metabolized in liver, and the liver disease can affect its elimination. It is used in clinic for adults for the treatment of depression, obsessive-compulsive disorder and bulimia nervosa, and also used for the treatment of panic disorder complicated with or without agoraphobia. Fluoxetine mainly selectively acts on 5-serotonin system, and its action on cholinergic system, adrenergic system and histamine system is very weak. Therefore, as compared with the traditional antidepressants such as tricyclic antidepressants, heterocyclic antidepressants, and monoamine oxidase inhibitors, fluoxetine is characterized by good efficacy, weak and less adverse effects, high safety, and good tolerance. Its common adverse effects are gastrointestinal discomfort and neurological disorders, such as anorexia, nausea, headache, insomnia, sweating, and the like. Although fluoxetine is widely used in clinic and has few side effects, its effects on skin pigment synthesis have never been studied.